yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 20 : A Twist of Events
Cody Travers by Fandias.jpg|Cody Jailbird 32.png|Miss Superior AC94757 zpsb24a5393.png|Cid Yj kid flash by pancake waddle-d38czk7.jpg|Jayce Face Everything and Rise First Mission Miss Superior stood on the rooftops...wielding her large bong...Bloody red paint smeared across her eyes, her blonde locks wrapped up in a high ponytail..along with wearing a blood red kimono.. that cut in the front.. thus exposing her thick muscular thighs...plus wearing wooden sandals... her blue oceanic eyes scanned the district... as she then started to speak to herself.. "This..Place.. could I possibly save citizens.. without knowing.. how to actually..." her voice trailed off while she had heard her beeper beeping frantically.. pulling it out from her pouch in her kimono.. she quickly pressed a button. allowing a screen to pop up..Majory Glory soon came abruptly from the screen." So ! Miss Superior are you ready for some work?!" The blonde female gave him a simple nod while he started to explain.."Well there has been trouble sprewing around the area where you live at.. Fellow Triad members have been spotted out as well... though one thing doesn't add up with them-" Miss Superior soon interupted her boss.."Is a female with them?" Major soon stayed quiet an looked at her with a guilt of yes."Figures, Cid..." "Though thats not my concern.. someone that has enhance speed is along with them.." Her blue eyes widened while gritting her serated teeth.. "I'm on it." Placing her beeper back into her pouch as she quickly jumped over the gap between the two buildings.. carefully landing ontop.. she continued to do so... on each step.. thus within her left ear.. she would hear painful screams of citizens..Kodi would then flipped sideways... only to have ran down the wall of the building within 75 mph before quickly standing on concrete.. as she stood there.. a flash of a black blur passed by her.. thus.. smashing it's fist directly into the blondes face... the force of speed an strength caused her to fly in directly into a light post... The Twist of Events "Well Well, if it isn't the mighty hero..." adverting her eyes up.. she would of seen Jayce... wearing a black suit... she slowly stood up.. while she heard a familar voice from behind.. "Yeah too bad you walked in when we fucked.. I take it you didn't notice me huh?" Cid who was behind Kodi along with a few men of the Triads were behind the black haired female.. The blue eyes of the blonde furied with anger... though she spoke.. while spinning around.."Wow.. and here I thought you were a fucking dyke Cid.. could of fooled me.. hah..and nice catch.. hmmm caring to actually take a dip of my ex bf.." Jayce would of came beside Cid.. while the two made out infront of the shark-like female... Scoffing while as they kissed... with no sweat... she ran at the new couple while smashing her durable bong.. directly into Jayce's gut! Along with grasping her ex bestfriend onto her shoulders only to have slammed her head against hers... causing Cid to back up.. as she was inbetween.. along with the Triad men... pulling out there firearms.. she had to think fast... she twirled her bong around while kicking her ex-bf directlty in the jaw... causing him to fly back due to her enhanced legs... this made Jayce slam into a building with hard force! "Inner peace.." Her eyes opened quickly.. while she had taken bong rips with her lit bowl that had a cover over it to keep the heat an flame.... as her mouth would of been filled with smoke.. she inhaled most.. only to exhale.. quickly she had begun to get high... kneeling forth as she swayed back and forth.. grasping two empty beer bottles... she soon swung upwards smashing one over the head of one of the brutes as Cid soon stood up looking as her eyes widened... "T-This.. shes fighting.. freely..b-but.." She watched Kodi... while the first man went down.. thus Kodi lifted up her right leg.. only to drop it and hang around the neck of one enemy on the right.. as she swung around.. she rammed the shattered bottle of whats left. directly into a eye of one brute to the right..soon lifting up her upper body forth thus bringing her other leg over his shoulder.. she soon tightened her muscles within her thighs only to have suffocated the man within her tight grasp.. Kodi soon lowered her upper body... throwing her free glass bottle in her other hand to the side.. only to plant her hands onto the ground... literally flinging the brute man over her body to land directly on the top of his head... breaking his skull from the top.. making him literally brain dead... flipping herself back onto her feet.. one man aimed a gun to her head.. scoffing she would of quickly grasped his firearm and his hand.. pulling him toward her... THUS SLAM... she smashed her elbow directly into the middle of his arm.. fracturing it into bits of pieces.. hearing him scream in bloody murder .. only to have released his pistol.. while Kodi soon took possession of it.... Jayce and Cid stood before her awaiting for the Shark to attack..they gazed as they watched the blonde.. paced back and forth... like a predator waiting to be provoked..Kodi began to speak.."My..My.. look at the two love birds hm?" her blood shot blue eyes hazed over to them.. while Cid screamed loudly... taking the first attack... she soon dashed at her.. as her metal tentacles soon came from the compartment where her vagina once stood... extending her tentacles at the blonde.. each one would of lunged at Kodi until the blonde ran backwards... while spinning her bong over to the front once more.. while one tentacle clanked against the bong.. which angered Cid.."WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT!!" Kodi would calmly.. grasped at the tentacle near her.. using her strength to pull the black haired female.. directly toward her... retracting her fist forth... she would of thought that she would be lucky... thus Jayce.. would of pulled out a sharp sharp dagger from his pouch.. only to run within the speed of 155 mph thus lashing the dagger directly toward Kodi's incoming arm which interupted her attack... her arm would of been split in half.. even splitting through the bone... she gritted her teeth trying not to scream out which the tentacle in her other hand would of retracted back.. only to have the dagger slammed directly into her right eye.. She screamed in agony.. as her vision of her right eye went black , like a T.V turning off...thus Cid passed Jayce... while jumping up only to have spun around within a high roundhouse kick... thus only to literally smash into the right of Kodi's jaw... the cybernetic strength would of made kodi fly directly into street.. slamming into a moving vehicle.. thus causing a collision car crashes within the street.. while citizens watched from the side.. as Miss Superior... would of gotten onto her feet weakly.. Cid had her firearm aimed at her as Jayce would of screamed at her.."DO IT WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR.. KILL HER CID!! ITS WHAT YOU WANTED" Her black eyes glistened while her hand shook clusmily while remembering the battle with her and her dear ex-best friend she still had feelings for.. Jayce rolled his eyes grasping the gun while pushing Cid into the ground.. blasting away as four rounds of bullets flied toward the battered Shark The Broad Jailbird Has Returned ...Kodi's eyes shut awaiting for herself to be killed until... she heard the bullets deflect from something... fluttering her eyes open... as they widened.. noticing a large tall muscled broad man.. wearing blue and white striped suit from prison.. along with cuffs that seemed to be dented and broken from the bullets that were about to kill Kodi.. Hearing his familar voice.. she soon knew who it was.."Ehhh? You really gonna try to kill my female counterpart eh? I don't so Quickie.. Two against one aint fair-" Staring at Cid who looked ashamed to be at the least..Kodi soon looked at the blonde male.."So.. You got this?" "Tch, shoulda called me when you were doin drugs again girlie.. You know I worry about you. Though I got this... " The blonde female nodding weakly getting out of the way knowing how powerful Cody was... The broad muscled young man.. would of soon dashed forth toward Jayce...which the speedy red head..would throw the firearm to the side... only to run at him in top speed... Using his physical chi... the blonde man would of crouched down... as Jayce soon lashed his right hand out which possessed the dagger still in his hand... "Ahhh STILL GOTTA LEARN YOUNGSTER!" Cody yelled out cocky like.. flowing his chi within his right hand thus while a whirlwind twister would of flowed around his fist.. he soon lashed his fist upwards... meeting the bottom of his chin.. which shut the red haired males trap shut.. he flew upwards feeling the strength of Kodi's male counterpart... His green eyes widened.. not expecting the pain to flow through his whole body... His blue eyes.. scanned down seeing his feet hovering from the floor.. snickering.. he grappled his large brute hands around his ankles thus quickly tightening her grip onto it...Being dazed from the sudden hit that seemed to be as if he was from 100 diseal trucks... over and over again from collision... The broad tall man.. swung him around the crashed vehicles.. breaking glass... denting doors.. while dropping Jayce.. only to grabbed the dagger he sliced his dear friends arm off an eye out...Hovering over the patheic woman beater.."So your the one that pummeled my prison mate eh?" "N-NO SHE DESERVED IT! SHE DIDNT LOVE ME!.." Cody shook his head.. as he had killed a couple of woman beaters within the prison he was just in..his serial killer mode kicked in.."Yeah.. I hear that alot from... your kind... though I don't think they deserve that of any sort.." Kneeling down.. staring eye to eye toward the young male.."Now lets see... I heard you... 1. locked her in her own room thats deserves..." He slammed the dagger straight into his ballsack.."That... 2. you cheated on her with her ex best friend..now thats something pretty fucked up eh?" "No No AHH!H!" He dragged the sharp dagger down from his ballsack.. and into his inner thigh.. he screamed for mercy to Cody.."DID YOU FUCKING STOP HUH?! I bet you fuckin didn't guys like you hah-" He'd be interupted with a hand onto his shoulder.. he looked up seeing the battered blonde on his side.."No.You done enough...just leave him be.." Cody blinked seeming to be surprised with the females choices.. he left the knife in his inner thigh... while Jayce passed out from his nutsack.. being split in half..Cody soon stood up.. helping the shark like female.. letting her lean on him.."And her..." Kodi looked over.. as the tall broad man.. mentioned Cid... "Kodi...-" Interuppting her.. she scoffed as she spoke.."I don't need friends....not anymore...I need Soilders.. Soilders.. who are Loyal and prideful.. as I see Cid... your nothing but trash..." Cid stood up with a shocked expression... balling her hands into a tight fist watching the female leave.. she soon picked up her new boyfriend within her metal tentacles while slowly drifting away to get emergency help for Jayce.. Noticing A Sharks Inner Peace . While Cody soon took her within the underground fight club of District 2... Nathan and Coco soon caterized her cut arm.. seeing that Kodi didn't want a arm...due to because she didn't need it.. thus it could make her stronger.. Cody stood outside while Ueta was as well..."I hope shes okay..." The chubby female sucked on her lolipop while Cody sat beside her.."Ah she'll be fine chubbs! This woman here.. is a battle scarred warrior.. nothing keeps her down.. well except for emotions of course.." "You seem to know alot about Miss Kodi.." Cody sat there as he shook his head laughing.."Chubs you have no idea. me and her had been fighting together within Juvi.. I met her when she was a wee bit lassie... she murdered her ex-best friends..Murderer's uncle.. Though she came in at the age of 8... the look in her eyes.. it was chilling.. She even ripped an officers bottom lip off.. wiith one pull and jerk.." Ueta was impressed to hear about this information about Kodi..Nathan soon came out while sighing in relief..."Well she seems to be in good condition..and shes been acting rather-" "Nice?" The flamboyant man gave him a confused nod.."Was she on meth or any sort..?" Cody responded "Nah.. it didn't seem like it at all...she seemed more mellow.. and thats rather dangerous...Though she seems to be getting use to it.. seeing that she can fight like this... Though it was two against one, and Jayce.. that fucking redhead nathan.. he went with Cid.. Knowing it could possibly hurt-" "Hurt me?" They all were shocked to look back and see Kodi.. with a eye bandage and a bandage over her nub.."Tch.. it didn't hurt me... it hurt me for the fact that she'd let him.. in...and not me...Though I learn to accept pain... thus likely being into my inner peace...that is what I am doing now..." Looking up to her comrads... she began to speak.. "Cody...I thank you really..it means alot for you coming an protecting me." Throwing him a beeper.. he looked puzzled but then she spoke.."Don't worry you will know about it much sooner to be expected.. Ueta.. I want you to be the owner of this Fight Club.. when I finally departure from this place.." Ueta's eyes sadden.."YOUR GOING A-" "not yet.. I still have to re-cooperate.. and also see if you have potential of owning this place.. Nathan take good care of her when I leave alright?" Nathan gave Kodi a nod while the blonde female.. gave out a happy like smile for the first time.. her eyes seemed so mellowed and calm.. Cody couldn't beleive what he was seeing.. a more confident shark..no... seeing A Sharks Inner Peace... Dsaa.png Das Ended Category:Ark 23